Sí
by Briel Black
Summary: Él siempre era tan amable, con esa sonrisa que hacía creer a todo el mundo que todo iba a estar bien, que nada podía salir mal mientras estuviera presente esa mirada llena de seguridad y simpatía


**Disclaimer: **Remus, Sirius, los marauders y sus personalidades y todos los personajes de HP son de Jo~ Si aquí están OoC es culpa mía y de nadie más :3 Nada más que la idea del fanfic (y la culpa del OoC) es mío, lo demás de sus respectivos autores.

**Sí.**

Permitió que su peso cayera sobre la puerta de su dormitorio, y lentamente bajó hasta que quedó sentado sobre el duro suelo de las escaleras. Le había dejado afuera. Una anomalía que no tenía mucho sentido, si lo analizaba, una situación incoherente si se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza hacía tan sólo un par de horas, él siempre era tan amable, con esa sonrisa que hacía creer a todo el mundo que todo iba a estar bien, que nada podía salir mal mientras estuviera presente esa mirada llena de seguridad y simpatía; sencillamente era maravilloso.

Le habían cerrado la puerta en la cara; sí, eso era correcto y creía habérselo ganado esta vez. Mas aún no podía con la culpa de saberse el causante de esa mirada. Porque él la había provocado, lo sabía. Quizá había sido incorrecta su manera de actuar y el modo en que lo dijo, quizá el momento, tal vez no había esperado lo necesario y había sido tan precipitado y tan estúpido como siempre creyó. Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera.

Respiraba pesadamente, arrojando suspiros toscos que seguramente sería muy audibles del otro lado, pero inconscientemente, eso era lo que deseaba, porque sabía la soledad en la que él debería estarse hundiendo, y no era para menos. Siempre colocaba esa barrera sobre sí, mostrándose impasible, pero siendo en el fondo tan frágil, estando tan vulnerable, y él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Le llamó.

-Remus.- mas no hubo respuesta alguna. No la hubo, en realidad no la espero. Sólo quería creer que la recibiría, que quizá si intentaba arreglar el error, sería posible que él se lo permitiera.

Siguió respirando ahí, solo, recargado en la puerta de su propia habitación sin poder entrar. Sabía que un simple hechizo la podría abrir, pero era inapropiado desempeñarlo. Quizá Remus sólo necesitara privacidad, aunque en el fondo era perfectamente consciente de que se sentía sólo y aún así no deseaba en ese momento su compañía.

Por eso decidió esperar.

Hasta que los latidos de su corazón, hacía un momento completamente salidos de control recuperaron su compás normal, y las exhalaciones que escapaban de sus labios se volvieron cada vez más suaves. No se permitió parpadear, vería de nuevo esos ojos castaños mirándole de esa manera que aún no sabía cómo nombrar, que nunca antes había visto, pero no que no auguraba nada bueno. Y no lo deseaba.

-Disculpa si te ofendí -comenzó a hablar, esperando no usar las palabras inapropiadas pero sin realmente saber lo que le diría. Con un tono tan bajo, que no esperaba en realidad ser escuchado-. Yo sé que soy un impulsivo, muy bruto, si lo planteas de este modo, y no es que yo me esté llamando de esa manera pero me haces creer que realmente eso es lo que soy -decía palabra por palabra con una velocidad inusitada pero de igual manera con claridad. Lo decía todo con el volumen exacto para que sonara perfecto a los oídos del licántropo que estaba en su misma posición del otro lado de la puerta-... Sé que no lo esperabas, en realidad ni siquiera yo lo esperaba. Pero…

Pudo seguir hablando, pero era absurdo hablarle a alguien que posiblemente no alcanzaba a escucharle. Lo imaginaba recostado en su cama, con las escarlatas cortinas cerradas, como siempre hacía para poder leer, creyendo que eso podía aislarlo de todo lo demás. No tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en momentos como esos, pero era algo tan suyo, tan Remus, que no podía evitar conmocionarse de solo pensarlo.

-Mierda -susurraba, esta vez para sí mismo-. No debí decírselo. Fue lo más insensato, y estúpido que pude haber hecho. ¡Genial Black, ahora te odia! Aunque todo eso era cierto y no voy a retractarme, tengo que hacer algo...-las palabras poco a poco murieron en sus labios, perdiendo la intensidad mientras se iba dando cuenta de su realidad.

Pensó en levantarse. Abriría esa puerta y le pediría disculpas, sí, eso haría. Le diría que fue una broma, una broma muy pesada (muy cierta y el mayor sueño de Sirius Black desde hacía un par de meses). Y volverían a estar como antes. Como antes de esa conversación, porque no quería perderle como le tenía antes de todo ese malentendido.

Pero no hay un hubiera… nunca lo hay. Y cuando sintió la puerta tras de sí, abrirse con estrepito, se dejó caer en el suelo, casi derrotado, casi deprimido. Pero cuando escuchó su voz, precisamente, cuando escuchó las palabras que el castaño le dirigía, una sonrisa no pudo evitar asomarse en su rostro.

-Y también eres un terco, desesperado, necio y que nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.

Le sintió arrodillarse a su lado y acercarse cada vez más. La incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero cuando sintió un calor no muy desconocido cerca de su rostro, supo que no podía haber nada mejor. Sintió los labios de Remus sobre los suyos y supo que todo valía la pena, con tal de tener esa sensación de paz que él le trasmitía, que sólo con Remus podía sentir eso tan extravagante en el estómago y que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

No pudo evitar abrazarle, atrayéndole más hacia su cuerpo. Quizá ese no había sido el sí que hubiera deseado, seguido de un beso pasional y quizá una noche llena de deseo. Pero con Remus las cosas nunca salían como las planeaba, incluso él mismo actuaba de manera diferente sólo con su presencia.

Se limitó a sonreír.


End file.
